Mao
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Es odiada por algunos, amada por otros. ¿Por qué se comporta así? Mao nos da una explicación de sus actitudes hacia Rei y Kai. Tanto para quienes les agrade o para quienes no (yo entre ellas) espero lo lean y me den sus conclusiones...


Este fic no esta ni a favor ni en contra de este personaje de Beyblade, que a decir verdad, en lo personal no me agrada mucho, pero se que a muchos si les gusta, por ello se le respeta. Es una explicación (según yo) del porque a veces algunos consideramos que Mao es un tanto... pues... sobreprotectora con Rei.

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio..._

Mao:

Yo se que todas y todos me odian porque creen que yo lo acoso y lo presiono y quizás tengan razón para creerlo, quizás si soy así con el pero, cómo no he de serlo siendo que lo conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo. Desde que el quedo sin padres y el abuelo de Lee se hizo cargo de el yo sentí pena por el, por haberse quedado huérfano tan pequeño. En ese tiempo el estaba triste, muy triste y solo, era un tanto introvertido y no hablaba mucho con nadie. Por aquellos días Lee comenzaba a jugar beyblade por lo que el día del cumpleaños de Rei yo le regale uno de esos. El comenzó a practicarlo poco a poco, yo siempre lo veía por las tardes entrenar. Con el paso del tiempo fue mejorando y llamo así la atención de Lee quien lo reto a un duelo, todos apostaban por el nieto del patriarca pero yo tenía fe en ese niño apellidado Kon. Y fue la suerte, la fortuna o no se que lo que hizo que aquel día fuera Rei el que se alzará con la victoria. El corrió hacia a mi y me agradeció el haberle regalado ese blade, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, sus ojos brillaban reflejando la alegría que sentía, fue en ese momento cuando supe que estaba enamorada de el, aunque en ese entonces solo teníamos siete años. Fue por eso que le pedí que me enseñara a jugar beyblade, solo para estar más cerca de el. Era maravilloso ver sus brillantes ojos de gato brillar cuando de beyblade se trataba y sobre todo, fue maravilloso ver que la tristeza y la soledad de su corazón se habían alejado. Y no quiero decir que yo lo hice, no, yo solo le regale ese Blade, el hizo todo lo demás. Y así pasaron los años y fuimos creciendo juntos el, Lee, yo y los demás. Pronto cumplimos trece años y me encontré con la terrible noticia de que Rei había huido de la aldea después de haber recibido a Drigger, me sentí destrozada, traicionada y con un gran dolor en el corazón, tanto más cuando todos en la aldea, especialmente Lee no paraban de llamarlo traidor. Quise convencerme a mi misma de que aquello no era cierto, de que mi amado Rei volvería con nosotros, conmigo. Pero los días pasaron y el no regreso, muy a mi pesar tuve que reconocer que Rei nos había abandonado.

Pasado un tiempo lo volví a ver en el torneo asiático de blade, para ese entonces yo había estado entrenando muy duro con los White Tigges tratando de olvidar a la persona que más había amado y la que me había dejado con el corazón roto sin siquiera decir adiós. Comprenderas mi sorpresa cuando nos topamos nuevamente, el sentimiento anterior volvió otra vez, mi corazón resucito desde aquel momento. Creí odiarlo por su traición pero, no pude, no podía odiar a la persona más hermosa que mis ojos habían contemplado porque a pesar de todo yo lo había amado, lo amo y lo amaré para toda la vida, eso es algo que ya hace tiempo descubrí. También descubrí las razones por las que Rei había dejado la aldea y efectivamente, el necesitaba crecer y expandirse, el es un tigre grande, poderoso y hermoso, el cual no es posible encerrarlo en una jaula. Volvimos a ser los grandes amigos que habíamos sido, eso me hizo sentir muy feliz. Siempre he sabido que lo que el siente por mi es solo una grande y profunda amistad, y también se que jamás me amará como yo lo he hecho desde que lo vi aquel día en el funeral de sus padres, pero aun así, siempre he estado ahí, cuidándolo de todos y de todo, siempre he acudido en su auxilio y no es que me jacte, es simplemente que es lo que siempre he hecho. Y ahora vienes tú a decirme que lo quieres, dímelo a mí, yo que lo he amado toda la vida. No me importa que el no me ame, siempre y cuando yo este ahí para velar sus sueños; pero lo que tanto temía ha sucedido, mi amado Rei se ha enamorado de ti y lo comprendo, y también se que si yo le dijera que si se va contigo, jamás me volverá a ver y lo odiaré por el resto de la vida, el seguramente sacrificaría su amor porque solo de esta manera podría pagarme todo lo que he hecho por el, pero sabes, lo amo demasiado como para hacerle tan tremendo daño. Solo quiero que sepas que si soy celosa y gritona y violenta cuando se trata de Rei, es porque lo amo mucho y sufro cada día la pena de saber que jamás será para mí. Ponte en mi lugar, dime, qué harías tu si de toda la vida hubieras estado enamorado de Rei, y siempre hubieras esperado a que el chico te notará más que solamente como amigo y que, de buenas a primeras, una de las personas que más detestas es la vida se lo llevará de tu lado. ¿Cómo actuarías si fuera a mi a quien el amará? No es nada fácil; y ahora vienes a decirme que soy una loca solterona frustrada, pues si es que lo soy, es porque toda la vida espere un amor que nunca fue para mí, y te aseguro que el dolor que siente mi corazón no es para nada algo de lo que alguien se pueda burlar, porque quien lo hace es porque nunca a amado a nadie como yo lo amo. Pero ahora yo se que tu me entiendes y puedes comprender el terrible sufrimiento por el que paso y el que me trago por el solo hecho de no hacer llorar a Rei.

Te digo todo esto porque aunque me duela reconocerlo, se que tu lo amas tanto, pero nunca podrás amarlo como lo amo yo. Bien, te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte, ahora que ustedes se irán a Rusia, espero que sepas hacerlo feliz y nunca lo hagas llorar. Y no se te olvide que, si solo estas jugando con el y si te descuidas un poco yo te lo quitaré y jamás volverás a verlo. Bien, es hora de que te vayas, es te esta esperando ¿Lo ves ahí sentado? Esa mirada, por si no lo sabes, indica que esta preocupado, quizás piensa que voy a matarte, o tu a mi, es igual. Vete ya y no lo hagas esperar, que en esperar y esperar la vida se nos va.

FIN

Este es un monologo pero se supone que es una conversación Mao-Kai en el aeropuerto justo antes de que Kai y Rei se vayan a vivir juntos a Rusia. A mi me hizo cambiar un poco de opinión con respecto a Mao, después de todo, es solo una chica enamorada, ahora que en el anime, no he sabido que la relación ReixMao se haya concretado. Si gustan dejar reviews se los agradeceré, siempre y cuando sean críticas objetivas y constructivas.


End file.
